mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
The Windmill
|appearances_in_other_media= *Mitchell Van Morgan *Mitchell Van Morgan comics (past) *Mitchell X *Mitchell Van Morgan comics (present) |designer= |inspiration=The Windmill Restaurant, NJ (USA) |other_names=Raleighopolis WindMill Joint |location=Raleighopolis |park_attractions= |ruler(s)= |owner(s)= |inhabitants= *chefs *Fast-food employers |visitors= *Fast-food Customers *School Students *R.U.N *Team Constant Payne *Team Brock *Team Carolyn *Team Ebony *Team Mitchell |final_state= }}The Windmill (stylized as WindMill) is a fast food restaurant located in Raleighopolis, founded and owned by the chefs of this restaurant. It's the only fast food restaurant where Mitchell, his friends, and many students of Lester Dent High frequently hang out. It is the only fast food place seen on the franchise. It is also the most popular restaurant in the city of Raleighopolis. It's entirely based on & inspired by The Windmill Restaurant, NJ (USA). Famous & known for its regular hot-dogs, foot-long hot-dogs, chicken sandwiches, cheeseburgers, cheese french fries, and other fast food. This fast food restaurant shared a very similar ideas from it's sibling franchises like Spongebob's Krusty Krab & Danny Phantom's Nasty Burger. The original location, a windmill-shaped building in Long Branch, New Jersey, was built and opened in 1963. Leo and Ed Levine bought the restaurant in 1976, and opened a second location in Belmar, New Jersey, three years later. Since then, WindMill Gourmet Fast Foods has grown to include seven locations—three franchises and four owned by the family. George James in The New York Times writes, "Aside from Sabrett, the family-owned hot dog manufacturer based in New Jersey that makes the Windmill hot dog, the Levines, probably constitute the largest wiener dynasty in the state." The Windmill's hotdog style is a Jersey Shore flat-grilled dog. The Windmill's Long Branch location is known for its fierce competition with nearby Max's Famous Hotdogs. The Windmill claims it is a favorite of Bruce Springsteen. Besides its staple hot dogs, the chain serves many other sandwiches, including chicken and fish, and a California-style double burger known as the Big Ed, though it can be made to suit the customer's wishes. The burgers and the chain's ribeye steak sandwich are popular with customers. Side dishes include cheese French fries almost as well known as the hot dogs, and chili cheese fries and fried mushrooms. In addition to standard fountain soda selections and bottled drinks, several locations feature milk shakes. The condiment offerings, set up at the purchase counter, include diced onions, a variety of relishes, sauerkraut, and pickles. The mustard is of the spicy brown or deli type, not yellow. History The Owner of the restaurant loves money and is openly concerned about his profits above all else. Because of this, he pays his employees very cheaply but Mitchell & his buddies & his allies doesn't care and sells his food for expensive prices. The reason the restaurant is so popular is because of the windmill hotdog, a foot-long hotdog with a very top secret recipe similar to Krusty Krabby & Phantom's Nasty Burger with some combined Jersey Shore & North Carolinian personality, which has almost always been the signature The Windmill dish. Other the Windmill grub includes typical fast food products such as french fries, milkshakes and sodas, as well as other fast foods such as fried Mushrooms nuggets and Onion rings. All of these items make up the Galley Grub, the food menu of the The Windmill. The Windmill's employees include fry cookers and cashiers. The Windmill has main fast-food business competitors. Development The development using The The Windmill Jersey Shore Restaurant, on which the design of the Windmill is based. The building's design is based on a Combination of a windmill on top of a fast food restaurant. the series creator MITCHELL Project created the The Windmill as a place for Mitchell & his buddies to work and as a main location and setting. Multiple video games of Mitchell focus specifically and only on the The Windmill and scenarios in the Windmill. MITCHELL Project somewhat based the Windmill and owner off the restaurant he worked as a fry cook at before starting career in television. The Windmill first appeared in the very first Mitchell video game Mitchell Van Morgan. Role in the franchise The Windmill is a restaurant that sells various fast food products at extraordinarily high prices, including the popular Windmill Hamburgers, Windmill Hotdogs, Cheese-covered french fries, Crispy Chicken Sandwich (or Grilled Chicken Sandwich) & Fried Mushrooms. Typical of the series, there are inconsistencies in the origin of the restaurant's name; it is stated that the windmill took its name & it's entirely inspired by The Windmill Restaurant, NJ (USA). but in another, the restaurant got its name from a Food Truck named the Windmill, which the chef also owned. The Windmill is one of the most successful restaurants in Raleighopolis. It is a major recurring theme throughout the series. The Windmill usually attracts customers from Raleighopolis because of the Windmill's fast food products renowned taste. Sometimes The Windmill is shown to have a drive-thru seen. It was noted that the Windmill is clean and disease-free. Trivia *The Windmill in the series is a parody of The WindMill fast-food joint in Long Branch, NJ (United States). *The Windmill was supposed to be "The Raleighopolis WindMill Joint" with the "Windmill" design out by vandals and replaced with an "Wolfpack WindMill," but the producers just went with plain old "WindMill." *The Windmill seems to be a very popular place for kids, teens & grown-ups in Raleighopolis to hang out at. *Mitchell, his friends & allies sometimes works at The Windmill to recover their older selves and doing catering business. *Sometimes the Windmill charges ten (or five) cents for access to the bathroom similar to most of the other fast-food restaurants in Hillsborough North Carolina (USA). Gallery The Windmill fast-food restaurant concept artwork (fixed).png|The concept artwork of the windmill restaurant by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. The Windmill fast-food restaurant concept artwork part 2.png|Concept artwork by Pamela Barrios References External links * The Windmill Official Website * Pictorial blog road trip of Monmouth County and the Windmill * Serious Eats Guide To Regional American Hotdogs Category:Locations Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis